Fall of a Villian, Rise of a King
by Ganondorfs Mistress
Summary: After the defeat of Ganondorf, Zelda is made Queen. Now she must choose a King but she does not accept anyones proposals. Why? MidnaxLink and ZeldaxGanon.
1. Revelation

Zelda sat in her room thinking over the past few months

Zelda sat in her room thinking over the past few months. They had finally killed Ganondorf again and banished him from Hyrule. Things had eventually settled down and now she had been made Queen. But a queen can't rule with out a king. Many of the other leaders that consisted or men constantly nagged her about getting a husband. Also always trying to push sons, nephews or any other man in their family on her. She had already refused at least 15 marriage proposals; some began to believe she preferred women. But that was an absolute lie. She also did love somebody but was very confused about it. How are you supposed to love a man that you should hate with everything you are and more? Well, enough musing on that.

Link had found a way into the Twilight realm and had finally started a relationship with Midna. It's about time to. He had been made King of their world and the Twili loved him dearly. Occasionally the couple would come visit and talk politics. But when they were alone they acted like a bunch of 5 year olds playing and laughing together and just having fun. Today was the day that only Midna would be coming to visit. Thus that is why Zelda is waiting patiently in her room for Midna to show up. A soft knock emanated from the door.

"Come in." Midna walked into the room and smiled at Zelda as she ran across the room and gave the Twili Queen a hug. She hugged her back and went to sit on the bed with Zelda following.

"So how have you been in the weeks I haven't seen you?" Midna asked casually.

"It's been terrible. None of the lords or noblemen will leave me alone about marriage. I've been proposed to so many times that it's ridiculous. I actually had someone ask me if I was a lesbian! Ah Midna I need help. I just want to tear my hair out in frustration."

Midna looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Zelda? Is there a man that you even like?"

Zelda turned beet red and turned away. Midna laughed, "Uh oh! So there is someone you like. So spill the beans princess I mean Queen. Who is the lucky guy?"

Zelda's mind was working like crazy wondering what would happen if she told Midna who she liked. She also wondered if she could make up lie but couldn't think of anyone that was actually believable. After some more prodding from Midna and a promise of not telling anyone Zelda finally sighed in defeat. She couldn't keep a secret from Midna.

She mumbled out something.

"Sorry. Didn't quite catch that. Say again?"

She mumbled out something again.

"Oh for Din's sake out with it girl!"

"It's Ganondorf ok!?" Zelda clamped her hands over her mouth as Midna's eyes widened in disbelief.


	2. Flashback

A/N hey everyone im sorry i havnt updated in forever and this chappy is pretty short to but there is a bit of lime for those who like it and this is the way i picture ganondorf kacfrog711./art/tp-ganondorf-v2-19660368

"Oh for Din's sake out with it girl

"_Oh for Din's sake out with it girl!"_

"_It's Ganondorf ok!?" Zelda clamped her hands over her mouth as Midna's eyes widened in disbelief._

"Ga, gan, Ganondorf?" Midna sputtered. She had known that Zelda held at least respect for the man who could wield such power almost flawlessly but she never would have guessed that the girl was harboring feelings for him. "Zelda? You do know that he was the one that took over you castle, land, people and tried to enslave them and held you captive within your room? How can you love someone who we all are supposed to hate with everything we are?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Midna. I just don't understand why I feel this way about him. But even though he is made out to be that horrible monster, he isn't such a bad person. I never told anyone this but whenever he had extra time he would spend it with me. He would tell me amazing stories of all the places he has been and how they have changed over time. He also tried his best to make me comfortable. And there was also that time…"

Flashback

_It was one of those times when Ganondorf had free time and was spending it with Zelda and as usual he was teasing her to the point she wanted to smash his face in. This time she didn't hold back because she wasn't afraid of him. She swung her fist with all her might at him but he caught it just in time. Both had startled looks on their faces. The force of her punch had propelled her body against his and he had a hand on her hip. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Ganondorf broke the silence._

_"Zelda. Do you trust me to do something?" his eyes searched hers for any kind doubt as she nodded her head. He could not find any. He locked eyes with her again as he slowly dipped his head and pressed a feather light kiss on her soft pink lips. Her eyes slowly slid closed as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hand to her lower back and the other in between her shoulder blades. He pressed a bit harder into the kiss and Zelda responded pushing back. What turned out as an innocent kiss soon had hands searching and groping whatever was not covered by clothes. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips down her neck and over the top of the cleavage that she was showing. He started to slowly move her to the bed when there was a loud knock at the door. He pulled away and strode to the door fully intending on sending whoever it was away. When he opened the door it was Zant and he was rambling on as always but this time it was urgent. He sent Zelda a sorry look before exiting the room and locking the door behind him._

_End Flashback_

"And that was the last I ever saw of him" Zelda finished.


	3. Going To Find Her King

A.N. Sorry once again. this chapter is changed COMPLETELY. There is no random smut. I would like to thank The_Great Ahtnamas for pointing out some things to me and getting me to write some more.

"_And that was the last I ever saw of him" Zelda finished.  
_

Midna gaped like a fish when Zelda finished her story. The blonde hung her head down trying to hide her face with her golden hair. Midna was her best friend and she was afraid of what she would think of her. Would she think she was crazy and set off to find a man who could keep her down? Would she decide that she was repulsive and never want anything to do with her? So many possibilities. Zelda slowly sunk deeper into sadness the longer it took Midna to say something.

"You know I have always thought he was pretty handsome myself but he is just way to built for me. As you can tell I like the little wiry guys. So hey if your heart is set after this man then we need to find a way to get him for you."

Zelda's head snapped up like a whip and stared deep into her eyes looking for any lies. She saw none. Tears welled up and she glomped her best friend sending her sprawling over Midna on the bed. She pushed herself up on her hands thanking her over and over again and kissing her cheeks in happiness. Finally she was able to be open about her feelings to someone. Midna was giggling and turned her head when Zelda went to give her another kiss. But her moment of happiness was ruined when reality dawned on her.

"Midna, there's just one big problem. He was sealed away in your realm again but how we going to get him free and convince me people that he really can be a suitable King for me?"

"First things first. We need to get him out of my realm and I would like you to accompany me. So get packing and get someone in charge while you're away. It will take a few weeks." The Twili gave a radiant smile as Zelda immediately began gathering her things and packing them up.


End file.
